Stop Talking
by Keynn
Summary: Zelda now understands the full extent of Link's feelings for her. . . Or should we say Sheik. Because on a peaceful day in Hyrule Fields Link ran into Sheik. ZeLink


**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_**

* * *

**Stop Talking**

ZeLink

It isn't every day that Hyrule is at peace during a war with one crazy Gerudo king. Even fewer days when Hyrule's ever-fighting hero of time gets to take a break, and fewer still that said hero run into his in-and-out ninja Sheikah friend. Today, Link thought, must just be a very lucky day.

_**.:.:::.:.**_

Link grinned, throwing himself into the comfort of the soft grass. Beside him Sheik raised an eyebrow and stopped playing his harp for a moment. Then sighing, he resumed the song that left the two at a companionable ease. Link figured there was just something about Sheik that made it easy to be by him and not feel like your doing something completely wrong. It seemed like everywhere he went he was doing something wrong, he grinned. . . or at least, Navi might say so. Thinking of the fairy, Link glanced over at where his hat rested amidst the rest of the stuff he was pretty much hoarding to see the little fairy either asleep or very close to it. Another smile. Today really was a good day.

For a moment the music was all that went through Link's nearly vacant head. Then, as if intentionally, the face of a certain princess popped up in the back of his mind. He blinked, not displeased with the thought and let his mind wander on her, what she would be up to, and if he'd get to see her again. . . He hadn't seen her since he'd fallen into his seven year sleep. _That's a long time. . ._ Sitting up, Link turned to Sheik, his eyes were close but he was fingering at his lyre with practiced ease.

"Hey Sheik?" He poked his arm.

"Mhm?" Sheik muttered, though he didn't really move other than to raise one eyelid.

"Have you ever had a crush on a girl?"

The harp made an interesting _twang_ sound of a misplayed note and if Link didn't know any better he'd say that Sheik was blushing. . . it was kind of hard to tell though, what with all the cloth covering his face. Still, that wasn't exactly the reaction he'd expected.

"Uh, why?" He finally asked. Link rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

"Just wondering," He stated, then raised a finger and stared Sheik down "I don't know if you know this, but a long time ago I met the princess of Hyrule." His voice gained a 'matter-of-fact' air about it and he pointed to the castle in the distance. "The Sheikah are protectors of the royal family aren't they? Have you ever met her?"

Sheik cleared his throat, looking to the castle and nodded.

"Once I think. . ." He stated in a not so sure voice. Link nodded, falling back into the grass, his arms folded behind his head. He grinned again.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" He asked. Sheik wasn't really sure if he wanted to know the secret, but it'd seem odd to say no, so he nodded anyway. Link's grin grew wider.

"I think I'm in love with her." He said, looking at Sheik out of the corner of his eyes and winked. If Sheik had still been playing he probably would have broken one of the strings, as it was his cheeks turned an unhealthy shade of red and he was all too grateful that Link had turned back to the clouds.

"W-who?" He ventured, just to clarify to himself.

"Princess Zelda." Link muttered, it was clear his thoughts were far from the conversation and Sheik was glad. His face was on fire.

"So, anyone you like?" Link asked, looking back at him.

"N-no!" Sheik defended, waving his arms. Link laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. . . sure." He gave a suggestive look and Sheik glared.

"I mean it!"

"Sure you do. . ."

"I'm serious Link!"

Link laughed, but let it drop, and soon they fell back into silence. Link letting his thoughts take him back to the Princess, and Sheik's thoughts drifting to the boy next to him. Sheik picked his lyre back up and started playing where he'd left off, just to fill the one-sided awkward silence.

For awhile the two sat in the Hyrule Fields with the sun beating down on them, talking about everything that didn't have to do with the current battle against evil, and at one point Sheik fell asleep and Link was left staring at his Sheikah friend and thinking of everything else. Then, when the sun was setting and Link was packing up Sheik rose from the spot he'd spent the entire day glued to and below the cloth Link could see a smile.

"You leaving?" He asked. Sheik nodded and so did he. "I'll see you around?" Sheik nodded again and grinned.

"Who else is going to teach you all the songs you'll need to know?" He teased. Link laughed. Sheik turned around, and for a moment Link was confused. Then, turning back around Sheik muttered:

"Can I let you in on a secret?"

Link's confusion didn't leave but he nodded and for a moment the two were silent.

"You asked me if I'd met Zelda. . ."

Link nodded again. . ._I am Princess Zelda_

"I'm a close friend of Zelda's" He stated. Link grinned.

"Really?" He asked. Sheik nodded.

"Tell her I say hi the next time you see her!" He smiled enthusiastically "Tell her I'm going to fix everything and make up for not saving her back then!" and for a moment he thought that maybe that had upset Sheik. Quickly though, too quickly for Link to notice, Sheik's normal expression had returned, and he smiled.

"Sure." He reached behind his back and Link saw him pull out Deku Nuts. "Till next time, Hero." And when the smoke was gone, so was Sheik. Link smiled.

"What was that!" Navi screeched.

"Sheik." Link stated, grabbing the hat that had been Navi's bed a second prior. "Who else?"

_**.:.:::.:.**_

Zelda grinned, removing the wrap from around her mouth and let out a very girlish giggle from the trees of the Hyrule Fields.

* * *

_Just a few things first: 1) It has been a _very_ long time since I played Ocarina of Time, so please pardon any inaccuracy (and tell me so I can fix them! :D) _

_2) I know that this plot is probably over used, I actually got the idea from a fanart I saw on deviantart. . . so, there you go :P_

_And that's it I think. . . Comments, favorites and so on are always appreciated. . . and now I have to go finished that chapter for my other fic v.v _

_ENJOY!_


End file.
